With the development of wireless communication technology, various types of wireless communication systems not common communication between a user and a base station are appearing.
Machine Type Communication (MTC) is one type of data communication including one or more entities that do not require an interaction with a human being. MTC refers to a concept in which not a Mobile Station (MS) used by a human being, but a machine apparatus performs communication over a network.
A machine apparatus used in MTC is called an MTC device. The MTC device includes a vending machine, an electricity meter, and a machine for controlling the water level of a dam.
The features of an MTC device are different from those of a common MS. First, the number of MTC devices covered by a Base Station (BS) is much larger than the number of MSs. The number of MTC devices may be several hundreds to several thousands. Second, the amount of data transmitted by an MTC device and the amount of data received by an MTC device are smaller than the amount of data of an MS. Furthermore, the type of transmitted and received data is also limited.
There is a need for a scheme for allocating resources and deallocating allocated resources for an MTC device.